Entre mis brazos
by Kharlasevsnape
Summary: Sentado en la pequeña pausa de mi camino, muchos pensamientos se agolpan en mi mente, pensamientos de agradecimiento que tengo que ofrecerte. Uno de los más importantes, es aquella oportunidad que me distes de tener una niñez feliz. Ahora comprendo lo muy dura que puede ser la vida de un padre, que quiere ofrecerle todo lo que más puede a sus hijos, no importando los sacrificios y


Estaba muy atareado, esta carrera de leyes mágicas que había escogido me estresaba bastante. Casi no salía de mi oficina en el ministerio de magia, y pasaba poco tiempo con mi esposa y mi hijo.

Tenía muchas misiones, y pues casi no me paraba por mi casa,salía muy temprano y llegaba a veces pasada la media noche. A veces me tocaba trabajar con San Potter, éramos compañeros de trabajo y con el tiempo entablamos una buena amistad.

Sobre la mesa de mi escritorio tenía una foto de mi pequeña familia, la foto era reciente yo los abrazaba a ambos, mi esposa hermosa como siempre, una linda castaña de ojos miel abrazaba a mi hijo de un año que jalaba mi rubio día fue el cumpleaños de mi bebé, de mi pequeño Scorpius.

Sacudi la cabeza y mire la hora,hoy iría temprano a casa y le daría una mala noticia a mi esposa. Me metí a la chimenea arroje los polvos flu y dije "mansión Malfoy" .

Reapareci en la sala de estar, me sacudi el polvo de la túnica saliendo de la chimenea ,vislumbre una figura que dormitaba en el sofá.Me acerqué, el largo cabello le caia por el rostro, lo acaricie y le acomode el cabello detrás de la oreja, le bese la frente. Fue despertado poco a poco, le sonreí.

-Draco mi amor.-

y diciendo esto se me arrojó a los brazos y me besó apasionadamente, como me gustaba ser besado por esa mujer! , la abracé y la volví a besar.

-Buenas noches mione, donde esta el niño? -

sabía que era una pregunta estúpida, sabía que estaría durmiendo.

-El esta dormido, ven vamos a cenar, debes estar hambriento, hice la pasta que tanto te gusta- asenti, me encantaba mi mujer,era muy rara ,ella cocinaba, cosa que nunca vi hacer a mi madre. También amamanto a Scorpius hasta los seis meses,era una muy buena madre.

Tomé mi lugar en el comedor,sirvió comida para ambos y me sirvió mi vino favorito, ella se sirvió jugó de calabaza,la mire extrañado, sabía que quería decirme algo,la conocía demasiado bien.

-Draco hay algo importante que quiero decirte-

sonreí, yo también tenía que decirle algo pero mi noticia no era muy buena ni para ella ni para mi hijo.

-Yo también! ,dime tu primero-

le dije y le tome la mano para darle confianza. Note que estaba nerviosa, y un poco pálida.

-No se como tomes esto amor, bien ahí voy.,..Estoy embarazada-

me atragante con el vino que estaba bebiendo. Me quedé en Shock, sólo me límite a mirarla, Scorpius apenas tenia un año, era muy pequeño para tener un hermanito, y con la noticia que tenía que darle, iba dejarla sola por motivos de trabajo.

-Draco dime algo, no me dejes así- me dijo Hermione sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Me levanté de mi asiento y fue a abrazarla, la bese.

Ella también me conocía demasiado bien, sabía que estaba preocupado por algo y me lo pregunto con la mirada,me senté junto a ella y tome sus manos entre las mías y las besé .

-Me haces muy feliz con esta noticia mione, te amo- la besé de nuevo- Lamento tener que decirte esto, el ministro me mando a Bulgaria de urgencia, hoy me dio la noticia, mañana partire ahi. Tienen muchos problemas, es un caos al igual que Durmstrang,necesito revisar papeles,la administración ahí es pésima-

-Eso suena que te irás por mucho tiempo-

me miro y asenti,vi con horror como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

- cuanto tiempo ?.

Le seque los ojos, antes de responder, sabía que la respuesta le doleria mas,la apreté hacia mi.

-seis meses- dije con un hilo de voz.

Y como lo suponía se soltó a llorar como una niña, le acaricie el cabello

- me arrepiento de haber aceptado este empleo, no quiero dejarles y menos ahora. -

Levantó el bello rostro

-No, ve. Estaremos bien, tus padres ciudadaran de mi, sabes que me han tomado aprecio-

me dijo mi esposa

- alomejor cuando vuelvas ya habré dado a luz,tengo tres meses.-

Esa noticia me sorprendió mucho,no quería perderme ese momento por nada del mundo.

-Espero estar aquí antes,vamos quiero ver a Scorpius-

La tome de la mano y subimos los escalones, llegamos a la habitación de mi hijo,nos adentramos en ella, mi hijo estaba completamente dormido, le bese la frente y le acaricie el platinado cabello,se movió al sentir mi caricia pero no despertó.

-A lo mejor cuando vuelva,no sabrá quien soy, es muy pequeño, tal vez se olvide de mi- dije con tristeza, hermione cubrió con una manta a mi hijo y salimos de a habitación de Scorpius.

-No será así, el es muy inteligente, te ama.-

Sonreí, esa mujer sabía hacerlo,era la luz de mi vida,fue la salvación de mi patética vida, mi vida se completó cuando Scorpius nació.

La cargue hasta la habitación, como el día en que nos casamos,la desvesti, toque su todavía plano abdomen. La bese y mucho,esa noche fue una de las mejores de mi vida,hicimos el amor como locos, literal ,Hermione Granger me tenía enamorado.

A la mañana siguiente, tenía todo listo para partir,el equipaje, mi viaje sería en tren así que Hermione me preparo unos emparedados para el camino. Desayunabamos los tres, cuando bajaron mis padres a acompañarnos. Terminamos el desayuno en silencio, bese a Scorpius que estaba manchando todo con papilla de mango. Mi madre y mi padre me abrazaron

-Ve tranquilo hijo,los cuidaremos bien a ambos- dijo mi madre, atrás de ella mi padre asintió.

Luego abraze y bese a mi esposa y me metí a las llamas verdes de la chimenea.

Llegue a la estación de tren ,lo aborde y partió.

(6 Meses después)

Finalmente mi martirio había terminado, hoy partía a casa.

El ministro Búlgaro estaba bien asesorado para dirigir y Durmstrang tenia un buen director. Me había carteado con mi mujer, todo este tiempo me decía lo enorme que estaba Scorpius, que ya daba sus primeros pasos,y su embarazo hija bien,estaba deseando verlos a todos incluyendo a mis padres. Mi viaje fue largo,cuando me aparecí en la Mansión no había nadie en la sala de estar. Recorrí la estancia, y vi a mi pequeño corriendo hacia mi,no me había olvidado.

-Pa...pa. Papá. -balbuceo muy hijo,lo tome en brazos y lo bese. Salió mi madre a recibirme con un abrazo.

-Hijo mío,cuanta falta nos hiciste- dijo narcisa.

-Ustedes también donde esta Hermione, ?-pregunté. Mi madre sonrió

-Esta descansando, acaba de dar a luz,ve a verla- le entregue a Scorpius y fui a su habitación, abrí la puerta,ella hizo ademán de levantarse pero la detuve con la mano,la bese y la apreté hacia mi,la bese. Me señaló la cuna y me aproxime.

-Es una sorpresa señor Malfoy- dijo riendo,supuse que era niña.

Me acerqué a la cuna, por poco me desmayo de la impresión . Durmiendo, en la cuna dorada había dos bebés,dos niñas. Cubiertas con gruesas mantas, hermosas, idénticas de cabello castaño como el de su madre. Las abraze y las acerque a su madre,ella me beso.

-tienen tus ojos- me dijo sonriente.

-Están hermosas, nunca pensé tener hijas, y soy celoso- dije bromeando, pero en verdad soy celoso.

-Dígame señora Malfoy, me piensa llenar de hijos.

-Tal vez- dijo mione y me sentí palidecer.

-No pienso hacer competencia a Weasley- ella río. De momento entró Scorpius entró a la habitación, subió a la cama a ver a sus hermanitas y las beso.

-Abrasence-Ordenó mi madre con una cámara en mano.

Han pasado 2 años, miro la fotografía, ahora mis hijas ya caminan les pusimos Danielle y Narciso, juegan en el jardín, Scorpius juega con su escoba de juguete,mi esposa esta sentada a mi lado. Ya pasó más tiempo con ellos,los adoro. Hermione me había hecho cambiar en demasia, fíjense que Scorpius hija al jardín de niños muggle, al principio me opuse,pero luego accedí. Las vueltas que da la vida cierto?


End file.
